50 Sombras de Redfox
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Adaptación del libro "50 Sombras de Grey" de E.L. James
1. Chapter 1

•**Capitulo: **#1

•**Título: **"50 sombras de Redfox"

•**Pareja: **Gajeel y Levy

•**Anime/Juego: **Fairy Tail

•**Rating: **M

•**Advertencias: **esto es una ADAPTACION, contiene material para mayores. Es de total responsabilidad de quien lo lee. no me hago responsable por traumas. Si quieren leerlo y son peques es responsabilidad de ustedes. (yo tengo 17 :D)

•**Disclaimer: **Este fic es una adaptación del libro "50 Sombras de Grey" de E.L. James. Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

•**N/A: **aprovechando que mi mamá no se ha dado cuenta de que tengo su trilogía de los libros las transcribiré y adaptare a esta hermosa pareja :3

y **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO** -adelantado-

•**Capitulo 1•**

Frunzo el ceño con frustración hacia mí misma frente al espejo. Maldito sea mi cabello, sencillamente no se comporta y maldita sea Lucy Heartfilia por estar enferma y someterme a esta terrible experiencia. Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales, que son la próxima semana, sin embargo, aquí estoy, intentando cepillar mi cabello para que luzca controlado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. Recitando este mantra varias veces, intento, una vez más, tenerlo bajo control con el cepillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco con exasperación, y miro a la pálida chica con cabello azulado y ojos marrones demasiado grandes para su rostro devolviéndome la mirada, y me rindo. Mi única opción es dominar mi caprichoso cabello con una cola de caballo y esperar que luzca semi-presentable.

Lucy es mi compañera de habitación y ha elegido el día de hoy, de todos los días posibles, para sucumbir a la gripe. Por lo tanto, no puede asistir a la entrevista que había quedado de hacer, con algún magnate mega-industrial del que jamás he oído hablar, para el periódico escolar. Así que me he ofrecido voluntaria. Tengo exámenes finales con los que quemarme las pestañas, un ensayo que terminar, y se supone que vaya a trabajar esta tarde, pero no, hoy tengo que conducir doscientos sesenta y cinco kilómetros hacia el centro de Phantom para reunirme con el enigmático Gerente General de Redfox Enterprises Holdings Inc. Como un excepcional empresario, y muy importante benefactor de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente precioso —mucho más precioso que el mío— pero le ha concedido una entrevista a Lucy. Una verdadera oportunidad, me dice ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extracurriculares.

Lucy está acurrucada en el sofá, en la sala.

—Levy, lo lamento. Me tomó nueve meses conseguir esta entrevista. Tomará otros seis meses volver a programarla, y ambas nos habremos graduado para entonces. Como editora, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por favor —me ruega Lucy con su áspera y adolorida voz. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma, se ve pícara y hermosa, con el cabello rubio en su lugar y los ojos marrones brillantes, aunque ahora estén rojos y llorosos. Ignoro mi punzada de simpatía inoportuna.

—Por supuesto que iré, Lucy. Deberías regresar a la cama. ¿Quieres algo de Nyquil o Tylenol?

—Nyquil, por favor. Aquí están las preguntas y mi mini grabadora. Sólo presiona "Grabar" aquí. Haz notas, lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro, intentando y fallando en suprimir mi creciente pánico.

—Las preguntas te ayudarán. Ve. Es un largo camino. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—De acuerdo, me voy. Regresa a la cama. Te hice algo de sopa para que calientes más tarde. —La miro fijamente, con cariño. Sólo por ti, Lucy, haría esto.

—Lo haré. Buena suerte. Y gracias, Levy… como de costumbre, eres mi salvavidas.

Recogiendo mi cartera, le sonrío irónicamente, luego salgo directo al auto. No puedo creer que haya dejado a Lucy convencerme de esto. Pero entonces Lucy puede convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Será una periodista excepcional. Es elocuente, fuerte, persuasiva, argumentativa, hermosa… y es mi amiga más, más querida.

Los caminos están despejados cuando salgo de Magnolia. Es temprano, y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos de la tarde. Afortunadamente, Kate me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK deportivo. No estoy segura de que Shadow, mi Viejo VW Beetle, conseguiría hacer el trayecto a tiempo. Oh, conducir el Mercedes es divertido y los kilómetros se desvanecen cuando pisas el acelerador al máximo.

Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del Sr. Redfox. Es un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, con cristales curvados y acero, una fantasía arquitectónica utilitaria, con las palabras "Redfox House" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras de vidrio. Faltan quince minutos para las dos cuando llego, enormemente aliviada de no llegar tarde mientras camino hacia el enorme —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca.

Detrás del sólido escritorio de arenisca, una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonríe amablemente. Está usando la chaqueta grisácea y camisa blanca más nítidas que alguna vez he visto. Se ve inmaculada.

—Estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Grey. Soy Levy McGarden representando a Lucy .

—Discúlpeme por un momento, Srta. McGarden. —Ella enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente en frente suyo. Estoy empezando a desear haber pedido prestado uno de los blazer formales de Lucy en lugar de usar mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto mi única falda, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un suéter azul. Para mí, esto es inteligente. Pongo una de las hebras de mi cabello tras mi oreja mientras pretendo que ella no me intimida.

—Se espera a la Srta. Heartfilia. Firme aquí por favor, Srta. McGarden. Use el último ascensor a la derecha, presione el piso número veinte. —Me sonríe amablemente, divertida sin duda, mientras firmo.

Me entrega un pase de seguridad que tiene la palabra "VISITANTE" estampada muy firmemente en el frente. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla. Sin duda es obvio que sólo estoy de visita. No encajo aquí, en absoluto. Nada cambia, suspiro para mis adentros. Agradeciéndole, camino hacia la zona de ascensores más allá de los dos hombres de seguridad que están mucho más inteligentemente vestidos que yo con sus trajes negros bien confeccionados.

El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad al límite hacia el piso número veinte. Las puertas se abren y estoy en otro gran vestíbulo, de nuevo, de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca. Me veo frente a otro escritorio de arenisca y otra joven rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro, se levanta para saludarme.

—Señorita McGarden, ¿podría esperar aquí, por favor? —Señala a una zona de espera con sillas de cuero blanco.

Detrás de las sillas de cuero hay una espaciosa sala de reuniones con paredes de vidrio y una mesa de madera oscura igualmente espaciosa, rodeada con al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá de ellas, hay una ventana que va desde el piso hasta el techo con una vista del cielo de Phantom que deja ver toda la ciudad hacia el Sound sorprendente y estoy momentáneamente paralizada por ella. Wow.

Me siento, rebusco las preguntas en mi cartera y las reviso, maldiciendo para mis adentros a Lucy por no darme una corta biografía. No sé nada de este hombre al que estoy a punto de entrevistar. Él podría tener noventa o treinta años. La incertidumbre es mortificante y mis nervios vuelven a la superficie, poniéndome inquieta. Nunca he estado cómoda con las entrevistas cara a cara, prefiero el anonimato de una discusión grupal en la que me puedo sentar inadvertidamente en la parte trasera de la habitación.

Para ser honesta, prefiero mi propia compañía, leyendo una clásica novela británica, acurrucada en una silla en la biblioteca del campus. No sentada y retorciéndome nerviosamente en un colosal edificio de cristal y piedra. Pongo los ojos en blanco para mí misma. Cálmate, McGarden. Juzgando por el edificio, que es demasiado frío y moderno, presumo que Redfox está en sus cuarenta: delgado, bronceado y rubio para encajar con el resto del personal.

Otra elegante rubia impecablemente vestida sale de una gran puerta a la derecha. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con todas las rubias inmaculadas? Esto parece Stepford. Respirando hondo, me pongo de pie.

—¿Señorita McGarden? —pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —grazno, y me aclaro la garganta—. Sí. —Eso sonó más seguro.

—El Sr. Redfox la verá en un momento. ¿Puedo tomar su chaqueta?

—Oh, por favor. —Lucho para quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algún refresco?

—Um… no. —Oh, Dios, ¿la Rubia Número Uno está en problemas?

La Rubia Número Dos frunce el ceño y le da una mirada a la joven mujer detrás del escritorio.

—¿Le gustaría té, café, agua? —pregunta, volviendo su atención nuevamente a mí.

—Un vaso de agua. Gracias —murmuro.

—Mavis, por favor tráele a la Srta. McGarden un vaso de agua. —Su voz es severa. Mavis se levanta inmediatamente y se escabulle tras una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Mis disculpas, Srta. McGarden, Mavis es nuestra nueva interna. Por favor, siéntese. El Sr. Redfox la verá en cinco minutos.

Mavis regresa con un vaso de agua helada.

—Aquí tiene, Srta. McGarden.

—Gracias.

La Rubia Número Dos camina hacia el gran escritorio, sus tacones haciendo eco en el piso de arenisca. Se sienta y ambas continúan con su trabajo. Tal vez el Sr. Redfox insiste en que todas sus empleadas sean rubias. Me estoy preguntando ociosamente si eso es legal, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y un hombre afroamericano alto, atractivo, elegantemente vestido y con cortas rastas sale.

Definitivamente me he puesto la ropa equivocada.

Él se da la vuelta y dice a través de la puerta: —Golf, esta semana, Redfox.

No escucho la respuesta. Él se da la vuelta, me ve, y sonríe, sus oscuros ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Mavis ha saltado de su silla y llamado el ascensor. Parece lucirse al saltar de su asiento. ¡Está más nerviosa que yo!

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice él mientras sale por la puerta deslizante.

—El Sr. Redfox la verá ahora, Srta. McGarden. Puede pasar —dice la Rubia Número Dos.

Me pongo de pie temblorosamente, intentando suprimir mis nervios. Recogiendo mi cartera, abandono mi vaso de agua y me abro paso hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta.

—No necesita tocar, sólo entre. —Ella sonríe amablemente.

Empujo la puerta para abrirla y entro a trompicones, tropezándome con mis propios pies y cayendo de cabeza dentro de la oficina.

¡Mierda, yo y mis dos pies izquierdos! Estoy sobre manos y rodillas en el umbral de la oficina del Sr. Redfox y amables manos están rodeándome, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Estoy tan avergonzada, maldita sea mi torpeza. Tengo que armarme de valor para levantar la mirada. Dios mío, él es tan joven.

—Señorita Heartfilia. —Extiende una mano con largos dedos hacia mí una vez estoy de pie—. Soy Gajeel Redfox. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le gustaría sentarse?

Tan joven… y atractivo, muy atractivo. Es alto, está vestido con un fino traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra, rebelde cabello negro azabache e intensos y brillantes ojos rojos que me observan sagazmente. Me toma un momento encontrar mi voz.

—Um… de hecho… —murmuro. Si este tipo está en sus treinta entonces estoy completamente sorprendida. Aturdida, pongo mi mano en la suya y nos damos un apretón. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un raro y excitante hormigueo recorriéndome. Aparto mi mano apresuradamente, avergonzada. Debe ser la estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, mis pestañas igualando el ritmo de mi corazón—. La Srta. Heartfilia está indispuesta, así que me envió a mí. Espero que no le moleste, Sr. Redfox.

—¿Y usted es? —Su voz es cálida, posiblemente divertida, pero es difícil saberlo por lo impasible de su expresión. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero más que eso, cortés.

—Levy McGarden. Estoy estudiando Literatura Inglesa con Lu, um… Lucy… um… la Srta. Heartfilia, en la Fairy Tail State.

—Ya veo —dice simplemente. Creo que veo el fantasma de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Le gustaría tomar asiento? —Me señala el sofá de cuero blanco con forma de "L".

Su oficina es demasiado grande para sólo un hombre. Frente a las ventanas que van desde el piso hasta el techo, hay un enorme escritorio moderno de madera oscura en el que seis personas podrían comer cómodamente. Hace juego con la mesa de café junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco: el techo, los pisos y las paredes, excepto aquella junto a la puerta en la que cuelga un mosaico de pequeñas pinturas, treinta y seis de ellas arregladas formando un cuadrado. Son exquisitas, una serie de objetos mundanos y olvidados pintados con detalles tan preciosos que lucen como fotografías. Puestas juntas, son impresionantes.

—Un artista local. Reedus Jonah —dice Grey cuando atrapa mi mirada.

—Son adorables. Elevan lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario —murmuro, distraída porél y por las pinturas. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me observa atentamente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Srta. McGarden —responde, su voz es suave y por alguna razón inexplicable, me encuentro a mí misma sonrojándome.

Fuera de las pinturas, el resto de la oficina es fría, limpia y clínica. Me pregunto si eso refleja la personalidad del Adonis que se hunde con gracia en una de las sillas de cuero blanco frente a mí. Sacudo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que toman mis pensamientos, y recupero las preguntas de Kate de mi cartera. Después, pongo la mini grabadora y soy tan torpe, que la dejo caer dos veces en la mesa de café enfrente de mí.

El Sr. Redfox no dice nada, esperando pacientemente —espero— mientras yo me avergüenzo y me pongo más nerviosa. Cuando me armo de valor para mirarlo, él me está observando, una mano relajada contra su regazo y la otra ahuecando su barbilla, deslizando su largo dedo índice a través de sus labios. Creo que está intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —tartamudeo—. No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, Srta. Redfox —dice él.

—¿Le molesta si grabo sus respuestas?

—Después de que se ha tomado tantas molestias poniendo la grabadora, ¿me pregunta ahora? —Me sonrojo. ¿Se está burlando? Eso espero. Parpadeo hacia él, insegura de qué decir, y creo que le doy lástima porque cede. —No, no me molesta.

—¿Lucy, quiero decir, la Srta. Heartfilia, le explicó para qué era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para que aparezca en la publicación de la graduación del periódico escolar dado que seré quien confiera los diplomas en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

¡Oh! Estas son noticias nuevas para mí y estoy temporalmente preocupada por el pensamiento de que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —de acuerdo, quizá seis años o algo así, y bien, mega exitoso, pero aun así— va a entregarme mi diploma. Frunzo el ceño, trayendo mi caprichosa atención de vuelta a la tarea que tengo en mano.

—Bien. —Trago nerviosamente—. Tengo algunas preguntas, Sr. Redfox. —Acomodo un mechón rebelde de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—Pensé que las tendría —dice, inexpresivo. Se está riendo de mí. Mis mejillas se calientan al darme cuenta de eso, me enderezo y cuadro los hombros en un intento de verme más alta e intimidante. Presionando el botón de grabación en la grabadora, intento lucir profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber acumulado un imperio así. ¿A qué le debe su éxito? —Lo miro. Su sonrisa es triste, pero luce vagamente decepcionado.

—Los negocios son siempre sobre las personas, Srta. McGarden, y soy muy bueno juzgándolas. Sé qué las enoja, qué las hace prosperar y qué no, qué las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Doy empleo a un equipo excepcional y los recompenso bien. —Hace una pausa y fija una mirada gris en mí—. Mi creencia es conseguir el éxito en cualquier plan que uno tenga, para convertirse uno mismo en el maestro de dicho plan, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada detalle. Trabajo duro, muy duro para hacer eso. Tomo decisiones basadas en la lógica y los hechos. Tengo un instinto natural que puede descubrir y nutrir una buena y sólida idea y a buenas personas. La línea final siempre está reducida a las buenas personas.

—Quizá sólo tiene suerte. —Esto no está en la lista de Lu-chan, pero él es tan arrogante.

Sus ojos destellan momentáneamente, sorprendidos.

—No me adhiero a la suerte o a la oportunidad, Srta. McGarden. Entre más duro trabajo más suerte parezco tener. Realmente se trata de tener a las personas correctas en su equipo y dirigir sus energías adecuadamente. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo "El crecimiento y el desarrollo de las personas es la tarea más importante del liderazgo".

—Suena como un controlador. —Las palabras están fuera de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

—Oh, practico el control en todas las cosas, Srta. McGarden —dice sin un rastro de humor en su sonrisa. Lo miro, y él sostiene mi mirada firmemente, imperturbable. Mi pulso se acelera, y mi cara se sonroja de nuevo. ¿Por qué tiene un efecto tan desconcertante en mí? ¿Su abrumadora y atractiva apariencia quizás? ¿La forma en que me mira? ¿La forma en que frota suavemente su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior? Me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso. —Además, se adquiere un inmenso poder asegurándote a ti mismo en tus fantasías secretas que naciste para controlar las cosas —continúa, su voz suave.

—¿Siente que tiene un inmenso poder? —Controlador.

—Empleo a alrededor de cuarenta mil personas, Srta. McGarden. Eso me da un cierto sentido de responsabilidad… poder, si así prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no estaba interesado en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y vendo todo, veinte mil personas lucharían para realizar los pagos de su hipoteca después de aproximadamente un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Estoy pasmada por su falta de humildad.

—¿Y no tiene un comité ante el que responder? —pregunto, disgustada.

—Soy el dueño de mi compañía. No tengo que responder ante un comité. —Levanta una ceja hacia mí. Me sonrojo. Por supuesto, sabría esto si hubiera hecho algo de investigación. Pero Dios, es tan arrogante. Cambio de enfoque.

—¿Y tiene intereses fuera de su trabajo?

—Tengo intereses variados, Srta. McGarden. —El fantasma de una sonrisa llega a sus labios—. Muy variados. —Y por alguna razón, estoy confundida y acalorada por su firme mirada. Sus ojos están encendidos con algún pensamiento impío.

—Pero si trabaja tan duramente, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme? —Sonríe, revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Dejo de respirar.

Realmente es guapo. Nadie debería ser así de atractivo.

—Bueno, para "relajarme" como usted dice, navego, vuelo, disfruto de varias actividades físicas. —Se mueve en su silla—. Soy un hombre muy rico, Srta. McGarden, y tengo caros e interesantes pasatiempos.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Lucy, queriendo salir de este tema.

—Usted invierte en el sector manufacturero. ¿Por qué en ese específicamente? — pregunto. ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir cosas. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan, qué hace que se muevan, cómo construirlas y desmontarlas. Y adoro los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Eso suena como su corazón hablando en lugar de la lógica y los hechos.

Su boca hace una mueca y me mira, evaluándome.

—Posiblemente. Aunque hay gente que diría que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían eso?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? —Y me arrepiento de la pregunta tan pronto como la digo. No está en la lista de Lucy.

—Soy una persona muy privada, Srta. McGarden. Hago mucho para proteger mi privacidad. No suelo dar entrevistas —termina.

—¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en hacer ésta?

—Porque soy benefactor de la Universidad, y a pesar de los intentos, no pude conseguir que la Srta. Heartfilia me dejara en paz. Acosó y acosó a mi gente de RRPP, y admiro esa clase de tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que Lucy puede ser. Ese es el por qué estoy sentada aquí retorciéndome incómodamente bajo su penetrante mirada cuando debería estar estudiando para los exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnologías de cultivo. ¿Por qué está interesado en esta área?

—No podemos comer dinero, Srta. McGarden, y hay demasiada gente en este planeta que no tienen suficiente para comer.

—Eso suena muy filantrópico. ¿Es algo por lo que se siente apasionado? ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, muy evasivo.

—Es un negocio astuto —murmura, aunque creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido… ¿alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No puedo ver los beneficios financieros de esto, sólo la integridad del ideal. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confusa por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Si la tiene, ¿cuál es?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizás un principio rector, el de Carnegie: "El hombre que adquiere la habilidad para asumir plena posesión de su mente puede tomar posesión de todo lo demás a lo que tiene derecho." Soy muy singular, tenaz. Me gusta el control: de mí mismo y de aquellos a mí alrededor.

—¿Así que quiere poseer cosas? —Eres un controlador.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en pocas palabras, lo hago.

—Suena como el consumidor final.

—Lo soy. —Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. De nuevo esto no concuerda con alguien que quiere alimentar al mundo, por lo que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero estoy absolutamente desconcertada en cuanto a lo qué es. Trago saliva. La temperatura en la habitación está elevándose, o tal vez soy sólo yo. Sólo quiero que esta entrevista termine. Seguramente Kate tiene suficiente material ahora, ¿no? Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Usted fue adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso afectó su forma de ser? —Oh, esto es personal. Lo miro, esperando que no esté ofendido. Frunce el ceño.

—No tengo modo de saberlo.

Mi interés se ha despertado.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando fue adoptado?

—Ese es un material de registro público, . —Su tono es severo. Me sonrojo, de nuevo. Mierda. Sí, por supuesto: si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, habría hecho alguna investigación. Avanzo rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo.

—Esa no es una pregunta. —Es seco.

—Lo siento. —Me retuerzo, y él me hace sentir como si fuera una niña perdida. Lo intento de nuevo—. ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo?

—Tengo una familia. Tengo un hermano, una hermana y dos padres cariñosos. No estoy interesado en extender mi familia más allá de eso.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Redfox?

Inhala fuertemente, y me avergüenzo, mortificada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no empleé alguna clase de filtro antes de leer esto directamente? ¿Cómo puedo decirle que sólo estoy leyendo las preguntas? ¡Maldita sea Lucy y su curiosidad!

—No Levy, no lo soy. —Eleva las cejas, un brillo frío en sus ojos. No parece contento.

—Pido disculpas. Está umm… escrito aquí. —Es la primera vez que ha dicho mi nombre. Mi pulso se acelera, y mis mejillas están ardiendo otra vez. Nerviosa, pongo mi cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Estas no son sus propias preguntas?

La sangre se drena de mi cabeza. Oh no.

—Esto… no. Lucy, la Srta. Heartfilia, compiló las preguntas.

—¿Son compañeras en el periódico estudiantil? —Oh mierda. No tengo nada que ver con el periódico estudiantil. Es su actividad extracurricular, no la mía. Mi cara está en llamas.

—No. Es mi compañera de habitación.

Se frota el mentón en silenciosa deliberación, sus ojos grises evaluándome.

—¿Te ofreciste voluntaria para hacer esta entrevista? —pregunta, su voz mortalmente tranquila.

Espera, ¿quién se supone que está entrevistando a quién? Sus ojos me queman, y estoy obligada a contestar la verdad.

—Estaba obligada. Ella no está bien. —Mi voz es débil y apenada.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta, y la Rubia Número Dos entra.

—Señor Redfox, perdóneme por interrumpir, pero su siguiente reunión es en dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado aquí, Jenny. Por favor cancela mi siguiente reunión.

Jenny duda, mirándolo. Parece perdida. Él vuelve la cabeza lentamente para hacerle frente y levanta las cejas. Ella se ruboriza de un color rosa brillante. Oh bien. No soy sólo yo.

—Muy bien, Sr. Redfox—murmura, luego sale. Él frunce el ceño, y vuelve su atención de nuevo hacia mí.

—¿Dónde estábamos, Srta. McGarden?

Oh, estamos de vuelta al "Srta. McGarden" ahora.

—Por favor no permita que lo interrumpa.

—Quiero saber acerca de usted. Creo que es lo justo. —Sus ojos rojos están encendidos con curiosidad. Doble mierda. ¿Adónde va con esto? Sitúa los codos en los brazos de la silla y junta los dedos frente a su boca. Su boca… distrae mucho. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —digo, sonrojándome otra vez.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros, confundida por su interés. Venir a Phantom con Lucy, encontrar un lugar, encontrar trabajo. Realmente no he pensado más allá de mis exámenes finales.

—No he hecho planes, Sr. Redfox. Sólo necesito superar mis exámenes finales. —Para los cuales debería estar estudiando ahora en lugar de estar sentada en tu grandiosa, ostentosa y estéril oficina, sintiéndome incómoda bajo tu penetrante mirada.

—Llevamos a cabo un programa de pasantías excelente aquí —dice tranquilamente.

Levanto las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Está ofreciéndome un trabajo?

—Oh. Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro, completamente confundida—. Aunque no estoy segura de encajar aquí. —Oh no. Estoy reflexionando en voz alta otra vez.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —Ladea su cabeza a un lado, intrigado, un indicio de sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —Soy descoordinada, desaliñada, y no soy rubia.

—No para mí —murmura. Su mirada es intensa, todo el humor se ha ido, y extraños músculos en lo profundo de mi vientre se aprietan de pronto. Aparto los ojos de su escrutinio y miro ciegamente hacia abajo a mis dedos anudados. ¿Qué está pasando?

Tengo que irme, ahora. Me inclino hacia delante para recuperar la grabadora.

—¿Quiere que le enseñe los alrededores? —pregunta.

—Estoy segura de que está demasiado ocupado, Sr. Redfox, y tengo que hacer un largo viaje en coche.

—¿Está conduciendo de vuelta a la Fairy Tail University en Magnonlia—suena sorprendido, preocupado incluso. Mira hacia fuera por la ventana. Ha comenzado a llover—Bueno, es mejor que conduzca con cuidado. —Su tono es duro, autoritario. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse?—. ¿Ha conseguido todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí señor —respondo, guardando la grabadora en mi cartera. Sus ojos se estrechan especulativamente. —Gracias por la entrevista, Sr. Redfox.

—El placer ha sido todo mío —dice, educado como siempre.

Cuando me levanto, él se levanta y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Srta. McGarden. —Y suena como un desafío, o una amenaza, no estoy segura de qué. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo vamos a encontrarnos otra vez? Sacudo su mano una vez más, asombrada de que esa extraña energía entre nosotros siga ahí. Deben ser mis nervios.

—Sr. Redfox. —Asiento hacia él. Moviéndose con una ágil elegancia atlética hacia la puerta, la abre de par en par.

—Sólo asegurándome de que llegue a la puerta, Srta. McGarden. —Me brinda una pequeña sonrisa. Obviamente se está refiriendo a mi anterior poco elegante entrada a su oficina.

Me sonrojo.

—Eso es muy considerado, Sr. Redfox —digo bruscamente, y su sonrisa se ensancha. Me alegro de que me encuentres entretenida, frunzo el ceño interiormente, caminando hacia el vestíbulo. Estoy sorprendida cuando me sigue fuera. Jenny y Mavis alzan la vista, igualmente sorprendidas.

—¿Tiene un abrigo? —pregunta Redfox-

—Sí. —Mavis se levanta de un salto y recupera mi chaqueta, la cual le es arrebatada por Redfox antes de que pueda entregármela. La sostiene y, sintiéndome ridículamente tímida, me encojo dentro de ella. Redfox sitúa sus manos por un momento en mis hombros. Jadeo ante el contacto. Si nota mi reacción, no dice nada. Su largo dedo índice presiona el botón convocando el ascensor, y permanecemos de pie esperando… torpemente por mi parte, fríamente dueño de sí mismo por la suya. Las puertas se abren, y me apresuro a entrar desesperada por escapar. Realmente necesito salir de aquí.

Cuando me vuelvo para mirarlo, está inclinado contra la puerta junto al ascensor con una mano en la pared. Realmente es muy, muy atractivo. Es una distracción. Sus ardientes ojos rojos me miran.

—Levy —dice como despedida.

—Gajeel —respondo. Y gracias a Dios, las puertas se cierran.

•**FIN DEL CAPITULO•**

•**N/A: **LISTO!

Espero que les haya gustado y atraído el primer capítulo :D

y antes de que me digan pervertida... deben aceptar que ustedes también hehehe :3

Los próximos capítulos (y libros) son muuuuuuuuy interesantes! así que les recomiendo leerlo ;)

Les escribiré prooooooonto!

dejen sus reviews :3

•**AsukaDattebayo.**


	2. Chapter 2

•**Capitulo: **#2

•**Título: **"50 sombras de Redfox"

•**Pareja: **Gajeel y Levy

•**Anime/Juego: **Fairy Tail

•**Rating: **M

•**Advertencias: **esto es una ADAPTACION, contiene material para mayores. Es de total responsabilidad de quien lo lee. no me hago responsable por traumas. Si quieren leerlo y son peques es responsabilidad de ustedes. (yo tengo 17 :D)

•**Disclaimer: **Este fic es una adaptación del libro "50 Sombras de Grey" de E.L. James. Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

•**N/A: **Para quienes siguen mis otros fics deben ser pacientes porque mi computador (el que tiene fics) está siendo arreglado y aunque tengo el respaldo de todo, el notebook de mi hermano (ninguno de mi casa en realidad) lee por lo cual debo esperar, quizás el martes pueda actualizar ;)

y sin mas aquí el segundo capítulo :D

•**Capitulo 2•**

Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza. El ascensor llega al primer piso y me apresuro a salir tan pronto como las puertas se abren, tropezando una vez, pero afortunadamente sin caerme en el inmaculado suelo de piedra arenisca. Corro por las anchas puertas de vidrio y estoy libre en el fresco, limpio y húmedo aire de Phantom. Levantando mi rostro, doy la bienvenida a la refrescante lluvia. Cierro mis ojos, tomo una profunda y purificante respiración y trato de recuperar lo que queda de mi equilibrio..

Ningún hombre me ha afectado de la manera en que Christian Grey lo ha hecho y no puedo entender por qué. ¿Es su aspecto? ¿Su educación? ¿Riqueza? ¿Poder? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Exhalo un gran suspiro de alivio. ¿Qué, en nombre de los cielos, fue todo eso? Apoyada en uno de los pilares de acero del edificio, intento valientemente calmarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Sacudo mi cabeza. Santa mierda, ¿qué fue eso? Mi corazón se estabiliza a su ritmo regular y puedo respirar normalmente de nuevo. Me dirijo al automóvil.

Mientras dejo los límites de la ciudad atrás, me empiezo a sentir estúpida y avergonzada al reproducir la entrevista en mi mente. Sin duda estoy reaccionando exageradamente a algo que es imaginario. Bien, así que es muy atractivo, seguro, dominante, a gusto consigo mismo… pero por otro lado, es arrogante y debido a sus modales impecables, es autocrático y frío. Bueno, en la superficie. Un escalofrío involuntario corre por mi columna. Puede ser arrogante, pero entonces tiene derecho a serlo: ha logrado tanto siendo tan joven. No soporta a los tontos, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? De nuevo, me irrita que Kate no me diera una breve biografía.

Mientras me desplazo por la Interestatal 5 mi mente continúa vagando. Estoy realmente perpleja en cuanto a lo que hace que alguien esté tan motivado para tener éxito. Algunas de sus respuestas fueron tan crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda escondida. Y las preguntas de Lucy ¡ugh! ¡La adopción y preguntarle si era gay! Me estremezco. No puedo creer que dije eso. ¡Tierra, trágame ahora! Cada vez que piense en esa pregunta en el futuro, temblaré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita Lucy Heartfilia!

Compruebo el velocímetro. Estoy manejando con más cautela de lo que lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión. Y sé que es el recuerdo de dos penetrantes ojos grises mirándome, y una voz severa diciéndome que conduzca con cuidado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que Redfox es más como un hombre del doble de su edad. Olvídalo Levy, me regaño. Decido que, en términos generales, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero no debería pensar en ello. Olvídalo. Nunca tengo que volver a verlo. Inmediatamente estoy animada por la idea. Enciendo el reproductor de MP3 y subo el volumen, me reclino y escucho el golpeteo de la música indie rock mientras presiono el acelerador. Al entrar en la Interestatal 5, me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir tan rápido como yo quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de dúplexs en Magnolia, cerca del campus de la Universidad Fairy Tail. Tengo suerte: los padres de Lucy compraron el lugar para ella y pago una miseria de alquiler. Ha sido mi hogar por cuatro años ahora. A medida que me detengo afuera, sé que Kate querrá una historia muy detallada y es obstinada.

Bueno, al menos tiene la mini grabadora. Por suerte no tendré que explicar mucho más de lo que se dijo durante la entrevista.

—¡Levy! Estás de vuelta. —Lucy se encuentra en nuestra sala de estar, rodeada de libros. Claramente ha estudiado para los exámenes finales, a pesar de que todavía está en su pijama de franela color rosa decorado con lindos conejitos, el que reserva para después de romper con sus novios, para variadas enfermedades y para estados depresivos en general. Avanza hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza—. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Esperaba que regresaras más temprano.

—Ah, pensé que demoré poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se prolongó. —Muevo la mini grabadora hacia a ella.

—Levy, muchas gracias por hacer esto. Estoy en deuda, lo sé. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo era él? —Oh, no... aquí vamos, el Interrogatorio Lucy Heartfilia.

Me esfuerzo por responder a su pregunta. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya terminado y que no tengo que volver a verlo. Fue bastante intimidante, sabes. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado, incluso intenso y joven. Muy joven.

Levy me mira inocentemente. Le frunzo el ceño.

—No parezcas tan inocente. ¿Por qué no me diste una biografía? Me hizo sentir como una idiota por limitarme a la investigación básica. —Lucy pone una mano sobre su boca.

—Caray, Levy, lo siento... no pensé.

Resoplo.

—En su mayoría fue cortés y formal, un poco estirado, como si fuera mayor antes de tiempo. No habla como un hombre de veintitantos años. ¿Cuántos años tiene de todos modos?

—Veintisiete. Por Dios, Levy, lo siento. Debería haberte informado, pero tenía tanto pánico. Entrégame la mini grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Te ves mejor. ¿Has tomado tu sopa? —pregunto, dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

—Sí y estaba deliciosa, como siempre. Me siento mucho mejor. —Me sonríe con gratitud. Miro mi reloj.

—Tengo que correr. Todavía puedo hacer mi turno en Clayton's.

—Levy, estarás agotada.

—Estaré bien. Te veré más tarde.

He trabajado en Clayton's desde que empecé en la FTU. Es la mayor tienda independiente de herramientas en el área de Magnolia, durante los cuatro años que he trabajado aquí, he llegado a conocer un poco sobre la mayoría de los productos que vendemos... aunque, irónicamente, soy una mierda en Hazlo tu mismo. Dejo todo eso a mi papá. Soy más del tipo de chica de hacerse-ovillo-con-un-libro-en-una-cómoda-silla-junto-al-fuego. Me alegro de que puedo hacer mi turno, ya que me da algo en que concentrarme que no sea Gajeel Redfox. Estamos ocupados: es el inicio de la temporada de verano, y la gente está re-decorando sus hogares. La Sra. Clayton está encantada de verme.

—¡Levy! Pensé que no ibas a venir hoy.

—Mi cita no duró tanto como pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Estoy realmente contenta de verte.

Me envía a la bodega para comenzar a reordenar estantes y pronto estoy absorta en la tarea.

Cuando llego a casa más tarde, Lucy está usando los auriculares y trabajando en su portátil. Su nariz aún es rosada, pero tiene sus dientes en una historia, por lo que está concentrada y escribiendo frenéticamente. Estoy completamente agotada, exhausta por el largo viaje, la agotadora entrevista y por salir apresurada hacia Clayton's. Me desplomo en el sofá, pensando en el ensayo que tengo que terminar y todo el estudio que no he hecho hoy porque estaba retrasada con... él.

—Tienes algunas cosas buenas aquí, Levy. Bien hecho. No puedo creer que no aceptaras su oferta de mostrarte los alrededores. Obviamente quería pasar más tiempo contigo. —Me da una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me sonrojo y mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta inexplicablemente. Esa no era la razón, ¿verdad? Él sólo quería mostrarme los alrededores para que yo pudiera ver que era el señor de todo lo que veía. Me doy cuenta que me estoy mordiendo el labio[,] y espero que Lucy no se dé cuenta. Pero ella parece absorta en su transcripción.

—He oído lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —pregunta.

—Um... no, no lo hice.

—Eso está bien. Todavía puedo hacer un buen artículo con esto. Es una pena que no tengamos algunas fotografías originales. Atractivo hijo de puta, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo que sí. —Trato de sonar desinteresada y creo que lo logro.

—Oh, vamos Levy, ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su apariencia. —Arquea una ceja perfecta en mi dirección.

¡Mierda! La distraigo con halagos, siempre es una buena táctica.

—Probablemente habrías conseguido mucho más de él.

—Dudo eso, Levy. Vamos, prácticamente te ofreció un trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te he endosado esto a último minuto, lo hiciste muy bien. —Levanta la vista hacia mí especulativamente. Hago una retirada precipitada a la cocina.

—¿Y qué pensaste realmente de él? —Maldita sea, es curiosa. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejar pasar esto? Piensa en algo, rápido.

—Él está muy motivado, es controlador, arrogante… realmente aterrador, pero muy carismático. Puedo entender la fascinación —agrego sinceramente, mientras la miro desde la puerta, esperando que esto la calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Esta es la primera vez —resopla.

Empiezo a reunir los ingredientes para un sándwich para que no pueda ver mi rostro.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Dicho sea de paso, esa fue la pregunta más vergonzosa. Estaba mortificada y él también estaba enojado de que se la hiciera. —Fruncí el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—Siempre que está en las páginas de sociedad nunca tiene una cita.

—Fue vergonzoso. Todo el asunto fue vergonzoso. Me alegro de que nunca tendré que posar los ojos en él.

—Oh, Levy, no puede haber sido tan malo. Creo que suena un poco como si le gustases.

¿Yo le gusto? Ahora Lucy está siendo ridícula.

—¿Quieres un sándwich?

—Por favor.

No hablamos más de Gajeel Redfox esa noche, para mi alivio. Una vez que hemos cenado, soy capaz de sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Lucy y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo trabajo en mi ensayo sobre Tess de los D'Urbervilles. Maldita sea, pero esa mujer estaba en el lugar, momento y siglo equivocado. Para el momento en el que termino es medianoche y hace mucho que Lucy se ha ido a la cama. Me dirijo a mi habitación, agotada pero contenta de que he logrado tanto para un lunes.

Me hundo en mi cama de hierro blanco, envolviéndome en la manta de mi madre, cierro mis ojos y estoy instantáneamente dormida. Esa noche sueño con lugares oscuros, inhóspitos pisos blancos, fríos y ojos grises.

El resto de la semana, me sumerjo en mis estudios y mi trabajo en Clayton's. Kate también está ocupada, recopilando la última edición de su revista de estudiantes antes de tener que relegarla al nuevo editor mientras que también tiene que prepararse para sus finales. Para el miércoles ella está mucho mejor y ya no tengo que soportar la visión de su pijama de franela con demasiados conejos. Llamo a mi madre en Crocus para ver cómo está, pero también para que pueda desearme suerte en mis exámenes finales.

Procede a hablarme de su última aventura en la fabricación de velas: mi madre es aficionada a nuevos proyectos empresariales. Fundamentalmente está aburrida y quiere algo en que ocupar su tiempo, pero tiene la capacidad de concentración de un pez dorado. Será algo nuevo la próxima semana. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último plan. Y espero que su marido relativamente nuevo y mucho mayor, mantenga un ojo en ella ahora que ya no estoy allí. Parece más centrado que el esposo número tres.

—¿Cómo están las cosas contigo, Levy?

Por un momento, dudo y tengo toda la atención de mamá.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Levy! ¿Has conocido a alguien? —Wow... ¿cómo hace eso? La emoción en su voz es palpable.

—No, mamá, no es nada. Serás la primera en saber si lo hago.

—Levy, realmente necesita salir más, cariño. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal allá? —Como siempre, la distracción es la mejor política.

Más tarde esa noche llamo a Makarov, mi padrastro, el esposo número dos de mamá, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. Es una breve conversación. De hecho, más que una conversación, es más como una serie de gruñidos de un solo lado en respuesta a mi gentil persuasión. Makarov no es hablador. Pero todavía está vivo, todavía está viendo fútbol en la televisión, yendo al bowling y a pescar con moscas o haciendo muebles cuando no hace otras cosas. Makarov es un hábil carpintero y la razón por la que conozco la diferencia entre un halcón y un serrucho. Todo parece ir bien con él.

Viernes por la noche, Lucy y yo estamos debatiendo qué hacer con nuestra noche: queremos algo de tiempo fuera de nuestros estudios, de nuestro trabajo y del periódico de alumnos… cuando suena el timbre. De pie delante de nuestra puerta está mi buen amigo Droy con una botella de champán.

—¡Droy! ¡Me alegro de verte! —Le doy un abrazo rápido—. Adelante.

Droy es la primera persona que conocí cuando llegué a FTU, luciendo igual de perdido y solo que yo. Reconocimos un espíritu afín en cada uno de nosotros ese día y hemos sido amigos desde entonces. No sólo compartimos un sentido del humor, también descubrimos que tanto Makarov y el padre de Droy estaban en la misma unidad del ejército juntos. Como resultado, nuestros padres se han convertido en grandes amigos también.

Droy está estudiando ingeniería y es el primero de su familia que logra ir a la universidad. Es muy brillante, pero su verdadera pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un gran ojo para una buena imagen.

—Tengo noticias. —Él sonríe, sus ojos oscuros pestañean.

—No me digas: has logrado no ser expulsado por una semana más —me burlo y él me frunce el ceño bromeando.

—La Galería de Magnolia Place va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Eso es increíble. ¡Felicitaciones! —Muy contenta por él, lo abrazo de nuevo. Lucy también le sonríe.

—¡Así se hace Droy! Debería poner esto en el periódico. Nada como cambios editoriales de último momento en un viernes en la noche. —Sonríe ella.

—Vamos a celebrar. Quiero que vengas a la apertura. — Droy me mira atentamente. Me sonrojo—. Ambas, por supuesto —añade, mirando nerviosamente a Lucy.

Droy y yo somos buenos amigos, pero sé que en el fondo, le gustaría ser más. Es lindo y divertido, pero no es para mí. Es más como el hermano que nunca tuve. Lucy a menudo se burla de mí, de que me falta el gen de necesitar un novio, pero la verdad es que, simplemente no he conocido a nadie que... bueno, por quien me sienta atraída, a pesar de que parte de mí anhela esas rodillas temblorosas , el corazón en mi boca, mariposas en mi vientre, noches sin dormir.

A veces me pregunto si hay algo mal en mí. Quizás he pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de mis héroes literarios románticos y por lo tanto, mis ideales y expectativas son demasiado altos. Pero en la realidad, nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, la desagradable y todavía pequeña voz de mi inconsciente me susurra. ¡NO! Destierro el pensamiento de inmediato. No voy a ir allí, no después de esa dolorosa entrevista. ¿Es gay Sr. Redfox? Me estremezco ante el recuerdo. Sé que he soñado con él casi todas las noches desde entonces, pero eso es sólo para purgar la terrible experiencia de mi sistema, ¿verdad?

Veo a Droy abrir la botella de champán. Es alto, en sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta es todo hombros y músculos, piel bronceada, cabello oscuro y ardientes ojos oscuros.

Sí, Droy es bastante caliente, pero creo que por fin capta el mensaje: sólo somos amigos. El corcho hace un fuerte chasquido, José mira hacia arriba y sonríe.

El sábado en la tienda es una pesadilla. Estamos asediados por personas que quieren arreglar sus casas ellos mismos. El Sr. y la Sra. Clayton, John y Patrick, los otros dos trabajadores de medio tiempo y yo estamos corriendo. Pero hay un momento de calma alrededor de la hora del almuerzo y la Sra. Clayton me pide que verifique algunas de las órdenes, mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja discretamente comiendo mi bagel. Estoy enfrascada en la tarea, verificando los números del catálogo con los artículos que necesitamos y los elementos que hemos pedido, mis ojos moviéndose rápidamente del libro de órdenes a la pantalla de la computadora y de regreso, mientras corroboro que las entradas coincidan. Entonces, por alguna razón, levanto la vista... y me encuentro atrapada en la atrevida mirada roja de Gajeel Redfox, quien está de pie en el mostrador, mirándome fijamente.

_Insuficiencia cardíaca_.

—Señorita McGarden. Qué sorpresa tan agradable. —Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Mierda. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí, con su cabello prolijamente despeinado, ropa de exterior, con su sweater tejido color crema, jeans y botas de caminar? Creo que mi boca se ha abierto y no puedo localizar mi cerebro o mi voz.

—Sr. Redfox —susurro, porque eso es todo lo que puedo lograr. Hay un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillan con humor, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma privada.

—Estaba por el área —dijo a modo de explicación—. Necesito reabastecer el stock de algunas cosas. Es un placer verla de nuevo, Srta. McGarden .—Su voz es suave y profunda como el chocolate derretido con caramelo… o algo.

Sacudo mi cabeza para reunir mis ideas. Mi corazón está latiendo frenéticamente y por alguna razón, me estoy sonrojando furiosamente bajo su persistente escrutinio. Estoy anonadada por la visión de él parado frente a mí. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. No es simplemente atractivo, es el epítome de la belleza masculina, te quita la respiración y está aquí. Aquí en la ferretería Clayton. Imagínate. Finalmente, mis funciones cognitivas son restauradas y reconectadas con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Levy. Mi nombre es Levy —logro modular—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Redfox?

Él sonríe y de nuevo es como si fuera el dueño de algún gran secreto. Es tan desconcertante. Tomando una profunda respiración, pongo mi cara profesional de He-trabajado-en-esta-tienda-por-años. Puedo hacer esto.

—Hay algunas cosas que necesito. Para empezar, me gustaría algunos organizadores de cables —murmura, sus ojos rojos tranquilos pero divertidos.

_¿Organizadores de cables? _

—Tenemos de varios largos. ¿Desea que le muestre? —digo, mi voz suave y profunda.

Tómalo con calma, McGarden. Un ligero fruncimiento de cejas marca la bella frente de Redfox.

—Por favor. Guíeme, Srta. McGarden —dice. Trato de parecer despreocupada mientras salgo del mostrador, pero en realidad, estoy concentrándome duramente en no caerme con mis propios pies, mis piernas repentinamente tienen la consistencia de la gelatina.

Estoy tan feliz de haber decidido usar mis mejores jeans esta mañana.

—Están con los insumos eléctricos, pasillo ocho. —Mi voz es un poco demasiado fuerte. Miro hacia él y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. Demonios, es atractivo. Me sonrojo.

—Después de usted —murmura, haciendo un gesto con sus manos de largos dedos, bellamente arregladas.

Con mi corazón casi ahogándome, porque está en mi garganta tratando de escapar por mi boca, me dirijo a uno de los pasillos de la sección eléctrica. ¿Por qué está en Magnolia? ¿Por qué está aquí, en Clayton? Y desde una pequeña y casi no usada parte de mi cerebro —probablemente localizada en la base de mi bulbo raquídeo, en donde habita mi subconciente— llega el pensamiento: está aquí para verte. ¡No puede ser! Lo rechazo inmediatamente. ¿Por qué este hombre de ciudad, hermoso y poderoso querría verme?

La idea es absurda y la pateo fuera de mi cabeza.

—¿Está en Magnolia por negocios? —pregunto y mi voz es muy aguda, como si hubiera aplastado mi dedo con una puerta o algo. ¡Demonios! ¡Trata de parecer tranquila, Levy!

—Estaba visitando la división de granjas de la FTU. Tiene base en Magnolia. Actualmente, estoy fundando algunas investigaciones sobre la rotación de ganado y la ciencia del suelo —dice con naturalidad. ¿Ves? No está aquí para encontrarte en absoluto, mi se burla de mí, fuerte, orgulloso y enfadado. Me sonrojo ante mis caprichosos y tontos pensamientos.

—¿Todo es parte de tu plan alimenta-al-mundo? —pregunto

—Algo así —reconoce y sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa.

Mira a la selección de organizadores de cables que tenemos en Clayton. ¿Qué demonios va a hacer con esos? No puedo imaginarlo como un tipo de persona "hagalo usted mismo" en absoluto. Sus dedos viajan por varios de los paquetes mostrados y por alguna razón inexplicable, tengo que mirar para otro lado. Se inclina y elige un paquete.

—Estos funcionarán —dice con su tan secreta sonrisa y me sonrojo.

—¿Algo más?

—Me gustaría un poco de cinta para enmascarar.

_¿Cinta de enmascarar? _

—¿Está re-decorando? —Las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas.

¿Seguramente contrata trabajadores o tiene un equipo para ayudarlo a decorar?

—No, no re-decorando —dice rápidamente, luego sonríe burlonamente y tengo el incómodo sentimiento de que se está riendo de mí.

¿Soy tan graciosa? ¿Me veo graciosa?

—Por aquí —murmuro avergonzada—. La cinta de enmascarar está en el pasillo de decoración.

—¿Trabajas aquí desde hace mucho? —Su voz es baja y me está mirando, sus ojos rojos concentrados fuertemente. Me sonrojo aún más brillantemente. ¿Por qué demonios tiene ese efecto sobre mí? Siento como si tuviera catorce años, inoportuna como siempre y fuera de lugar. ¡Ojos al frente, McGarden!

—Cuatro años —mascullo mientras alcanzamos nuestro objetivo. Para distraerme, me inclino hacia abajo y escojo los dos anchos de cinta de enmascarar que tenemos en stock.

—Tomaré esa —dice Redfox, apuntando suavemente a la más ancha, la cual le paso.

Nuestros dedos se rozan muy brevemente y la corriente está ahí de nuevo, corriendo a través de mí como si hubiera tocado un cable expuesto. Me atraganto involuntariamente cuando lo siento, todo el camino hacia abajo a algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado, profundo en mi barriga. Desesperadamente, busco alrededor por mi equilibrio.

—¿Algo más? —Mi voz es áspera y agitada.

—Algo de cuerda, creo. —Su voz refleja la mía, áspera.

—Por aquí. —Inclino mi cabeza hacia abajo para esconder mi recurrente sonrojo y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿De qué tipo buscaba? Tenemos cuerda sintética y natural de filamento… trenzada… cuerda de cable… —Me detengo ante su expresión, sus ojos oscureciéndose. Dios santo.

—Llevaré cuatro metros y medio de la soga natural de filamento, por favor.

Rápidamente, con dedos temblorosos, mido los cuatro metros y medio en la regla fija, consciente de su mirada roja y cálida sobre mí. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Jesús, ¿sería posible estar aún más consiente de mí misma? Tomando mi cuchillo Stanley del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, la corto y la enrollo prolijamente antes de atarla en un nudo corredizo. Por algún milagro, me las arreglo para no cortarme un dedo con mi cuchillo.

—¿Fuiste una niña exploradora? —pregunta, labios esculturales y sensuales curvados en sorpresa. ¡No mires su boca!

—Las actividades de grupo organizados no son realmente lo mío, Sr. Redfox

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo tuyo, Levy? —pregunta, su voz suave y su sonrisa secreta de vuelta.

Lo miro, incapaz de expresarme. Estoy sobre placas tectónicas en movimiento. Trata de parecer tranquila, Levy, mi torturado subconsciente me ruega de rodillas.

—Libros —susurro, pero por dentro, mi subconsciente está gritando: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo que me interesa! Lo callo de inmediato, mortificada porque mi psiquis está teniendo ideas por encima de su nivel.

—¿Qué clase de libros? —Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Por qué está tan interesado?

—Oh, ya sabes… lo usual. Los clásicos. Literatura británica, mayormente.

Frota su barbilla con su largo dedo índice y pulgar mientras contempla mi respuesta. O tal vez está muy aburrido y está intentando ocultarlo.

—¿Algo más que necesites? —Necesito poder superar este tema, esos dedos ese rostro son tan seductores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué más me recomendarías?

¿Qué te recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé que estás haciendo.

—¿Para un hazlo-tú-mismo?

Asiente, sus ojos rojos vivos con un secreto humor. Me sonrojo y mis ojos vuelan involuntariamente por sus cómodos jeans.

—Overoles —replico y sé que ya no controlo lo que está saliendo de mi boca.

Él levanta una ceja, sorprendido de nuevo.

—No querrás arruinar tu ropa. —Hago un gesto vago en dirección a sus jeans.

—Siempre podría quitármelos —replica.

—Um. —Siento el calor en mis mejillas subiendo de nuevo. Debo estar del color del manifiesto comunista. Deja de hablar. Deja de hablar AHORA.

—Llevaré algunos overoles. El cielo no permita que arruine algo de ropa —dice secamente.

Trato de alejar la inconveniente imagen de él sin jeans.

—¿Necesita algo más? —pregunto tan rápido como le entrego los overoles azules.

Él ignora mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo? —Finalmente me ha hecho una pregunta normal, lejos de todas las indirectas y la confusa conversación de doble sentido… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Tomo mis pensamientos firmemente con mis manos como si fuera algo de vida o muerte y elijo la honestidad.

—No voy a escribirlo. Lucy lo hará. La Srta. Heartfilia. Mi compañera de cuarto, ella es la escritora. Está muy feliz por eso. Es la editora de la revista y estaba devastada por no poder hacer la entrevista en persona. —Siento que finalmente puedo respirar, al menos un tema normal de conversación—. Su única preocupación es no tener fotografías originales de usted.

Redfox levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de fotografías quiere?

De acuerdo. No había imaginado esto en su respuesta. Sacudo mi cabeza, porque simplemente no lo sé.

—Bueno, estoy por aquí. Tal vez mañana… —Se calla.

—¿Estaría dispuesto a ir a una sesión de fotos? —Mi voz es aguda de nuevo. Lucy estará en el séptimo cielo si logro conseguir esto. Y tal vez lo veas de nuevo mañana, ese oscuro lugar en la base de mi cerebro me susurra seductoramente. Alejo el pensamiento: de todos los tontos, ridículos…

—Lucy estará encantada, si conseguimos un fotógrafo. —Estoy tan contenta. Le sonrío ampliamente. Sus labios se abren, como si estuviera tomando una repentina bocanada de aire y parpadea. Por una fracción de segundo, parece de alguna forma perdido y la tierra se mueve un poco de su eje, las placas tectónicas moviéndose a una nueva posición.

Oh, dios. La mirada perdida de Gajeel Redfox.

—Hazme saber sobre mañana. —Alcanzando su bolsillo trasero, saca su billetera—. Mi tarjeta. Tiene mi número de celular en ella. Necesitas llamar antes de las diez de la mañana.

—De acuerdo. —Lo miro de nuevo. Lucy estará encantada.

—¡Levy!

Paul se ha materializado al otro final del pasillo. Es el hermano más joven del Sr. Clayton. Oí que había llegado a casa desde Blue Crocus, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Er, discúlpeme por un momento, Sr. Redfox. —Redfox frunce el ceño mientras me giro.

Loke siempre ha sido un amigo y en este extraño momento que estoy teniendo con el rico, poderoso, asombroso y extremadamente atractivo y controlador Redfox, es genial hablar con alguien normal. Loke me abraza fuerte tomándome por sorpresa.

—Levy, hola, ¡es tan bueno verte! —dice.

—Hola, Loke. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en casa por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Síp. Te ves bien, Levy, muy bien. —Me mira mientras me examina a la distancia de un brazo. Luego me suelta, pero mantiene un brazo posesivo sobre mi hombro.

Cambio mi peso de un pie al otro, avergonzada. Es bueno ver a Loke, pero siempre ha sido confianzudo. Cuando miro hacia Gajeel Redfox, está mirándonos como un halcón, sus ojos rojos oscuros y especulativos, su boca en una dura línea. Ha cambiado del extraño y atento cliente a alguien más, alguien frío y distante.

— Loke, estoy con un cliente. Alguien que deberías conocer —digo, tratando de disuadir el antagonismo que veo en los ojos de Redfox. Arrastro a Loke para presentarlo y se miden mutuamente. La atmósfera es súbitamente ártica—. Er, Loke, este es Gajeel Redfox. Sr. Redfox, este es Loke Clayton. Su hermano es el dueño del lugar. —Y por alguna extraña razón, siento que debo explicarme un poco más. —Conozco a Loke desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos tan seguido. Ha vuelto de Crocus donde estudia administración de empresas. —Estoy balbuceando… ¡Detente ahora!

—Sr. Clayton. —Gajeel mantiene su mano extendida, su mirada ilegible.

—Sr. Redfox. — Loke devuelve el saludo—. Espera… ¿no es el Gajeel Redfox? ¿De empresas Holdings Redfox?

Loke va de insípido a asombrado en menos de un nanosegundo. Redfox le ofrece una sonrisa educada que no llega a sus ojos.

—Guau… ¿hay algo que pueda ofrecerle?

—Levy lo tiene bajo control, Sr. Clayton. Ella ha sido muy atenta. —Su expresión es impasible pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo completamente distinto. Es desconcertante.

—Genial —responde Loke —. Te veo luego, Levy.

—Seguro, Loke. —Lo miro desaparecer en el almacén—. ¿Algo más, Sr. Redfox?

—Sólo estas cosas. —Su tono es cortante y frío. Diablos… ¿Lo habré ofendido?

Tomando una profunda respiración, me giro y voy hacia la caja. ¿Cuál es su problema? Junto la soga, overoles, cinta de enmascarar y organizadores de cables en el mostrador.

—Serían cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor. —Miro a Redfox y deseo no haberlo hecho. Está mirándome de cerca, sus ojos rojos humeantes e intensos. Es inquietante—. ¿Le gustaría una bolsa? —pregunto mientras recibo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Por favor, Levy. —Su lengua acaricia mi nombre y mi corazón una vez más está frenético. Casi no puedo respirar. De prisa, pongo sus cosas en una bolsa de plástico—. ¿Me llamarás si quieres que haga la sesión de fotos? —Es todo sobre negocios otra vez. Asiento, muda de nuevo y devuelvo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizás. —Se gira para irse, luego hace una pausa—. Oh… y Levy, me alegra que la Srta. Heartfilia no haya podido hacer la entrevista. —Sonríe, luego sale con renovado interés fuera de la tienda, colocando la bolsa plástica sobre su hombro, dejándome como una temblorosa masa de iracundas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que salió antes de volver al planeta tierra.

De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ahí, lo he admitido a mí misma. No puedo esconderme más de mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me he sentido así. Lo encuentro atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero es una causa perdida, lo sé y suspiro con un amargo resentimiento. Fue solo una coincidencia, su llegada aquí. Pero aún así, puedo admirarlo desde lejos, ¿no? Ningún mal puede venir de eso. Y si encuentro un fotógrafo, puedo admirarlo seriamente mañana. Muerdo mi labio en anticipación y me encuentro a mi misma entusiasmada como una colegiala. Necesito llamar a Lucy y organizar una sesión de fotos.

•**FIN DEL CAPITULO•**

•**N/A: **

Gracias a LaFan Hawkeye :D por su review! :3

espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré el otro :3

•**AsukaDattebayo.**


End file.
